Welcome Home
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: "I've never felt so...safe. And it's scary," Emily says. "How about we be scared together?" Reid smiles. Lemon. References to 19-2000 and El Manana.


**han: Hiiii. So, this is sort of made off of a reference to El Manana, chapter...14? Fourteen, yah. You don't have to read it to understand this...but I would be happy if you read it :D So here it is. See if you can find what the reference was :)**

Reid's eyes opened quickly. He glances at the spot next to him; it was usually empty; Emily filled that spot. She was spending the night. His nightmare had been the same as it always was. He thought that the fact that she was right next to him would fix it, but apparently not. He was so scared of losing her. He snuggles closer to her.

Prentiss knew he had had a nightmare. She turns to him, and sees the shocked look on his face. He thought she was sleep."What's wrong, Spencer?" Emily says, alert.

He shifts uncomfortably. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but wouldn't sleep until he did. He takes a deep breath after she repeats herself."I, um...I don't know. I guess I'm just paranoid." He rolls to face away from her."Nobody's ever...I mean, I've never felt so..._liked_ by somebody. And I'm scared I'll do something wrong. I've never seen a _real _relationship work with me in it. I don't know what to do. I say something and then after you're out of my sight, I think about something better I could've said."

"Sweetie," Emily says softly,"There's nothing you could do or say that would make me think anything bad of you. Can't you realize that?"

Spencer flushes immediately."Nobody's ever called me sweetie. Not even my mom," he says, then pauses. He follows,"See! I could've said something else. Now I just seem like a dork!" Spencer shakes his head and buries his face in his hands."I'm sorry. I'll just go back to sleep."

Prentiss insists,"No, Spence. I want to talk to you."

He stares out of the window, then says,"I got so scared when I told you I loved you. I thought I had scared you. And I did. I know you didn't _want _to tell me you loved me. You just didn't want to hurt me. That's what all the women say to me. 'I didn't know what to tell you.' 'It's just not true.' 'I'm sorry I had to lie.'"

"Oh, Spencer..." Emily cooes."How can I prove it to you? How can I make you trust me? I did mean it. I couldn't have ever, _ever _led you on like that. It would have eaten me alive. Spencer, I love you. Nothing's ever going to change that. Spencer. Please look at me."

He takes in a ragged breath, then turns to face Prentiss. His eyes dart away, then move back up to hers. She grabs the back of his head and presses her forehead to his. He starts the kiss slowly; she doesn't intensify it like usual. She knew just what to do; she pulls away from him.

"I want to expose myself to you in a way I never have to anyone else. I want to show you," she whispers.

He starts to ask her what she wanted to show him, but she silences him with another kiss. He suddenly got the idea.

Prentiss could tell he kept up his nightly ritual of a cup of hot chocolate. The kind that tasted like Hershey's, not the instant kind. The taste mingled with the taste of his mouth, and it took all of her control not to be the sex animal, not to put on the facade she always put on. The facade that consisted of pretending like she wanted it rough, when all she wanted was to be _loved. _She slowly, excruciatingly takes her panties off.

With the element of surprise, Emily positions herself so that she was sat back on her heels, her center positioned above Reid's mouth; she straddled his head. She was already wet, and Reid could smell her essence. She opens her mouth to talk, but it turns into a moan. Reid had slowly licked a wet stripe from her entrance to her clit. She moans curse words in several different languages, grabbing the headboard. He darts his tongue inside of her, causing her to moan for the third time.

"Oh, mon Dieu!" She gasps."Une fois de plus, s'il vous plaît!"

Reid immediately translates, then sticks his tongue into her opening once more. She couldn't help herself. She braces herself on the headboard, then starts to rock back and forth on his face, slowly. He responds by flicking his tongue at the opening, making her toss her head back. He slides his hands off of her hips and reaches her nipples under her shirt, gently rolling them between his fingers. At that point, she lost all control.

She releases her grip on the headboard and grabs his hair. She bucks her hips faster, and he opens his mouth wider; he had a pleasurable response to her every move. She loved it.

Prentiss felt so out of her element. She had never felt so comfortable with letting go with somebody. In fact, she never had. It was always her and her electric boyfriend, and the thoughts of Reid's hands all over her body. Sure, her and Reid had had sex before-_multiple _times-but now, she felt so terrible due to the fact that he felt he couldn't trust her. It was almost like...he knew she was holding back in their sex life. Maybe even their romantic life. It was like he knew that she wasn't giving him her true self.

Now, here she was, shamelessly riding his face like this was normal. Like she could feel safe with him. Here he was, beneath her and sucking and licking and flicking his tongue; the thought that he loved her this much made her feel so wanted. Okay, and horny. It made her really horny, too.

She places one hand in his hair and the other on the headboard, moving faster. She needed _more, _she was so _close._ She finally feels a clenching in her gut. Prentiss comes, screaming,"Spencer! Oui, oui, lèche-moi vite! Ooh..." She slows down as her come flows onto Reid's face and down his chin. He swallows as much as he can; he loved the taste of her. It was just so..._Emily._

By the time she was finished, Reid was panting, and his cock was hard. She climbs off of him, and as soon as Reid thought she was sleep, she flips them so that Reid was on top of her, and, not letting her eyes leave his, she pulls his boxers off and guides his shaft into her. He was still looking into her eyes. Reid could tell that she didn't want it fast this time.

He slowly pulls out of her. She doesn't thrust forward and impale herself on him; she just lets him do the work. He pushes back in. Spencer moves his lips down to her neck and gently sucks, wanting her to enjoy this. He moves his hips, repeating his before movement. When he moves back up, she bites into his shoulder. She had never been so slow and gentle with somebody, not even Spencer. Emily came to a realization that Reid was always one to handle her in such a manner that it was almost like she was fine china; it was her that would always want it "faster, harder". Her that changed it from making love to ruthless fucking. Just because she was too scared to have herself in such a position that she was actually baring herself to somebody.

She was _scared._

Reid could feel her tense up. Emily always seemed so shut-off and standoffish. He had never seen her so vulnerable. It was that moment that he realized that she loved him enough to open up to him like this.

"Spencer?" She says softly. It was then that he realized he had stopped moving.

"I love you," he says, before beginning to thrust again. His movements were so sweet and tender. He moved a bit faster, his breaths becoming ragged. He buries his face in her hair, and his balls tighten up. He shoots thick ropes of his come into her, whimpering,"Emily! Oh, Emily, come for me, Emily."

Reid begins to thrust faster. Finally, she tightens around him and comes for the second time that night. He rolls off of her when she finishes. She immediately begins to cry. Reid brings her into his arms, then says,"Emily? What's wrong?"

"I...I've never felt so _safe..._I dunno. I guess it's all new to me. I mean, I've never felt so comfortable with somebody. It's scary, Spencer."

"I'm scared, too," he admits."How about we listen to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs and be scared together?"

Prentiss pauses, nods, and grabs her phone, turning on her playlist. Tears roll down her face.

Reid kisses every one away.


End file.
